


Super Avaible

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, True Love, fake dating trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: There's a new trend: thank your hero with a kiss. Lena is not pleased with this.OrAfter someone kisses Superman, the world wants to know about the Supers' love life. After writing an article, Kara has to find the perfect girlfriend for Supergirl. Thankfully, Lena is right there to help her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1129





	Super Avaible

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, for more content!

"Did you hear about Kal?" Alex asked while she dropped herself on the couch, barely managing to keep holding the popcorn bowl on her hands. Maggie smacked her leg for almost making a mess, but the agent only showed her tongue and kept her conversation.

Kara frowned in thought before she shook her head. "What happened to him?"

Excited to be able to share the news, Alex turned her upper body so she could face her sister with a glint in her eyes. Lena, who was in charge of finding something for them to watch, looked away from the TV screen to share a look with Maggie, who only rolled her eyes like she was saying "Yep, I'm dating this dork".

"So, this lady was crossing the street, looking down at her phone, kids these days, right? Anyway, she didn't saw the bus coming at her, or heard the people screaming for her to run, but, just before the bus hit her, FEW, Superman grabbed her and flew her to safety. The sidewalk," she added as a later thought.

Kara nodded, not quite following where that was supposed to get to. "Okay. Good."

"After he saved her, guess what she did!"

The blonde's eyes roamed the room, searching help from the other two occupants, but finding no support, so she simply shrugged and went, "thanked him?"

Alex's smile was too wide suddenly. "With a kiss!" She almost shrilled and Kara had to battle the urge to cover her sensitive ears. "She blent out grabbed him and kissed him! Everyone wanted to know who was the lady who kissed Superman, so they sent this reporter to interview her and she said she had never read anything about him being taken and she couldn't miss the opportunity, so she went for it. So the guy asked her what was it like to kiss Superman and she said," now Alex's face turned into a grimace and she made some fake gagging noises. "She said it made her want to be hit by a bus every day."

In the end, Alex was laughing and Kara had to admit it was a funny story, especially when she tried to picture Karl's face when the woman did that - she definitely had to make some googling later - and she also laughed.

"I can only imagine he had to hold Lois down so she wouldn't go after this lady to beat the shit out of her!" The short-haired woman said between laughs and it only made them haul even more.

And even if Maggie had never met Superman in person or this Lois lady, the image was pretty funny and the sisters' laugh was contagious, so she had no other option but join them. Lena, on the other hand, only stared at them before choosing the borest documentary she could find.

* * *

It wasn't a problem at first until it was.

And after it was a problem, it was a hard one to ignore.

All she could hear for the next week was about the lady who kissed Superman and how right she was: they never heard about any of the Supers' having a significant other. Even when she walked in the L-Corp's hallways, that seemed to be the only thing people wanted to talk about.

Not surprisingly, because people couldn’t shut up or drop the subject, things only started to get more and more out of proportions. People started inventing all sorts of stories and even some fake boyfriends and girlfriends had come forward, only to be belied two seconds later. It got so bad that even the DEO started to discuss what to do about it, but then CatCo beat them to it.

“They want you to do what?” Lena asked, her fork had paused halfway to her mouth and she quirked one eyebrow.

Kara, who was sitting beside her on the couch, sighed heavily. “They asked me to interview Supergirl. Superman too, if I can.”

Lena put her fork back inside her salad bowl, then put it back into her coffee table and took a deep breath. “Okay, that’s not new, right? I mean, you did that before. Everyone thinks you and Supergirl are friends.”

“Yeah, but...” The blonde sighed again and took a huge bite out of her burger before continuing, “they want me to ask if she’s dating anyone and I really don’t want to do that.”

The CEO suppressed a laugh. “Good thing you don’t have to ask her anything, then.”

Kara rolled her eyes at that. “Fun. You know what I mean,” she mumbled. “I don’t want to write about my love life. Or my other personality love life. First of all, because it’s weird! Why people even care?!”

“They want to know if they can thank you properly if you even save them,” Lena teased as she moved to grab her salad again, ready to finish eating now that she understood where the conversation was heading to.

“Oh my Rao, I don’t even want to go there!” Kara exclaimed exasperatedly, pushing a handful of fries inside her mouth without missing a beat. “Just this week, five people tried to kiss me. Five!”

That brought Lena to a stop again. Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry anymore, no more salad for her, so she put it down one more time. Did people try to kiss Kara? People honestly tried to pull that one out? It was funny for a second, but to actually try to do it? Does no one know the meaning of sexual assault?

“I even called Kal and apologized for laughing,” Kara added in a whisper. “Then he told me it’s happening with him too! People just keep trying to kiss him!”

The situation made something boil in the depts of Lena’s stomach. It was hot and ugly and it made her want to punch things, but she decided to push it to her little box – that was definitely starting to overflow since she met Kara – in the corner of her mind named ‘sort out later’. Right now, her best friend was feeling distressed and she wished nothing more than helping her out.

“So maybe you should write that article,” she offered with a gentle grin.

“Not that I have many options. If I don’t do it, they will send someone else and that will just make things a thousand times worse.” Kara ran out of food for her stress eating situation, so she had no other option but to fiddle with her glasses a couple of times. “I just don’t know what to write. Kal said he would be glad if I could tell people that he does, in fact, have someone in his life so people would stop trying to attack him. He said Lois is not enjoying it at all.”

“I can imagine,” Lena remarked quietly before she could stop herself.

The blonde gave her a funny look but didn’t say anything about it, thankfully. “Anyway, he just said I shouldn’t say it’s Lois and I wouldn’t, of course, but that only solves half of the problem.” Suddenly her shoulders dropped, her famous pout came out to play and her whole face changed to a sad grimace. “I want people to stop trying to kiss me!”

Feeling more than just sympathy for her friend, Lena leaned over the cushions on the couch to place a soothing hand on her knee. She offered the reporter a smile and squeezed her leg once, before she spoke again, “then say Supergirl is also dating someone. It’s pretty easy, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Lena returned to her own space, ignoring how much her palm was tingling from where she had just touched the other woman and crossed her arms before shrugging. “People shouldn’t be trying to kiss you without permission, first of all, but if they’re not going to stop just write in the article that you found out that both Superman and Supergirl have significant others.”

“Oh,” the heroine panted in shock. It sounded way easier than she ever thought and a smile slowly started to break her face in two. “Rao, Lena! Yeah, I should do that! This way people will just stop doing that! You’re a genius!”

“Well...” Jokingly, Lena shrugged and removed imaginary hair dust out of her shoulder pad.

It made Kara laugh happily and she slid a bit closer on the couch while doing so. If she heard Lena’s heart skipping a beat when she did it, she didn’t mention it, for which the CEO was grateful.

* * *

“That was not a good idea,” Kara spoke as soon as Jess made her way out of Lena’s office, shutting the door behind her as usual.

Lena arched one perfectly made eyebrow at her, clicking her pen twice before putting it down on her desk. “Jess said she was going to get coffee for herself, I just asked her if she could...”

“No, no!” Kara shook her head so quickly that it became a blur for a second and the CEO had to blink for it to come back into focus. “I’m talking about that article.” Deciding she didn’t have time to wait for Lena to get up so they could sit on her comfortable white couch, Kara pulled the chair in front of her desk and plopped down like the weight of the world was pulling her down. “The editor wants an interview with one of them!”

“One of who?” Lena had an idea of who she was talking about, but the fact that Kara had burst inside her office looking like she was running away from the devil on a Wednesday before 8 am was a little too much for her to handle.

“Lois or Imaginary Person!” The blonde quavered, her voice faltering on the last word like she could barely put it out.

The CEO only stared at her for a while taking in the view of her terrified best friend sitting in front of her. Kara looked truly scared like she had no idea how she was going to get out of the mess she put herself in, but Lena had no idea why she thought it was a mess in the first place. She didn’t have to interview anyone, wasn’t that clear on the first conversation they had?

“Kara...” she flicked her tongue through her bottom lip and she could swear Kara’s eyes followed the movement, but she decided to push it to her little box too. “just call Lois, you don’t have to give her real name or anything. Or just pretend you interviewed this Imaginary Person who’s dating Supergirl.”

“You don’t understand, Lena.” Kara let out a breathless laugh and shook her head. “The editor wants to do the interview. In-person. He wants to leave his office for the first time in his entire career and get work done because, according to him, this is too much of breaking news for a cub reporter like me to do it.”

“Okay, you know what, I’m firing that idiot.” Lena’s hand moved to grab the phone located on the right corner of her desk, but the other woman was fast to take it and hold it out of her reach. The CEO eyed her in surprise and confusion, brows furrowed. “Kara?”

“You don’t need to fire people, Lena! He’s a good editor!”

Lena rolled her eyes and waved one hand dismissively. “Yes, well, I will think about it later, let’s focus on the problem in hands first.”

“Yes, please!” Kara put the telephone back on the table and sighed heavily. “I can’t do that to Lois. Kal asked me not to say her name and that is the exact opposite of it, but Imaginary Person is called imaginary for a reason! I tried to convince him to call, but of course, he doesn’t want to, and now I just have to, I don’t know, find someone to pretend to date Supergirl!” With an exasperated and clearly nervous laugh, Kara threw her hands in the air before she brought them back down to her thighs.

In the back of her mind, Lena already knew what would be the result of that conversation the second Kara told her what the real problem was, but, consciously, she tried to push it for a little longer.

“Okay, who do you have in mind?”

“Well,” the reporter almost snorted. “I can’t ask Winn, that would be too weird and a little rude to him. Also, not James. Definitely not J’onn.” That kind of rules out pretty much everyone... “I thought about asking Alex, but that would be waaaaaaay too gross, and people know she’s dating Maggie now. That also means I can’t ask Maggie either.”

“I didn’t know a girl could be an option,” Lena whispered when the silence fell in the room. When Kara’s eyes widened, and before she could freak out, Lena raised her hand and shot a bright smile in her direction. “I’m just teasing you, don’t worry.” It still didn’t stop Kara from blushing, but the red shade on her cheeks was a lovely view as always and it also made Lena realize that the outcome of that situation was, as she expected, herself. “I will do it.”

“What?” If she wasn’t staring at the woman when it happened, Lena would never believe her blue eyes could get that big.

She bit her bottom lip to stop a laugh, but also out of nervousness when the reality started to sink in. “I will do it. I will be your fake girlfriend. Or, Supergirl’s fake girlfriend,” she corrected with a shrug, trying to play like it didn’t mean nothing. It meant a lot, actually, but she didn’t need to say that bit out loud. Another thing to put on her little box.

“Lena, I couldn’t possibly ask that from you!” Kara sounded beyond mortified by the perspective, not to mention, red as a tomato.

The CEO crossed her arms. “You seemed fine with that with all your other friends,” commented the woman. “Besides, you’re not asking. I’m offering my help.”

If it was possible, the blonde got even more flustered as she fiddled with her glasses with one hand and with one button of her blue shirt with the other one. “I-I-I-“ she stuttered, blushed even harder, shook her head and decided she was good to try again. “It’s just... Everyone else isn’t a public figure, right? I mean, Winn would love the attention that would come from it, but people wouldn’t care about him because no one knows who he is. But... Okay, don’t take me wrong, please,” she leaned over the table so she could reach out for Lena’s hand. The brunette took a couple of seconds to uncross her arms, but she finally did and Kara had the biggest smile when their palms touched. “You’re Lena Luthor.”

The said woman quirked one eyebrow but didn’t pull away and she didn’t look mad either. “Are you trying to say that if we date we’re going to break the internet?”

It was so unexpected, so different from what she thought Lena was going to say, that Kara couldn’t hold back the loud laugh that erupted from the back of her throat. The CEO tried not to, but the sound was just too joyful that she soon joined her friend with her chuckles. Finally, after what seemed like two minutes of nonstop laughing, Kara used her index finger to clean the tears from the corner of her eyes, a big smile still on her face.

“Yes, you’re right.” A reminiscent laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. “As I said, I couldn’t ask that from you. I drag myself into it.”

“Well, to be fair, it’s partially my fault too,” Lena offered gently. “And, if things get too much, we just say it didn’t work out between us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” the brunette bubbled while pushing her chair away to get up. Jess would flip a table if she wasn’t ready to go to her meeting when she got back with her coffee and she actually liked Jess, so no reason to make her mad. “I’m going to be home early tonight, or at a normal time, I suppose. You bring your notebook and reporter supplies,” she teased, wiggling her finger towards Kara and making the blonde roll her eyes playfully. “I will provide pizza and Netflix, we can come up with some story while we eat.”

“Deal,” replied the heroine, without missing a beat.

* * *

Lena set down slowly, flawlessly balancing her plate as she tried to move her body to a more comfortable position. There was a single slice of pizza, mozzarella, on her plate and she chose to drink scotch instead of the soda Kara brought with her, but she was amused to see her friend basically inhaling her fair share of the large size pizza. Kara refused to use a plate, grabbing only a napkin as a holder, and it made the tip of her fingers all greasy and red with sauce.

“So,” Kara’s voice brought her back from reality and her eyes snapped back to her face, her cheeks going a little red when she saw that the blonde probably caught her daydreaming. “I thought we could go some questions they might ask you, this way I can help you with the answers. I’m going to give your name tomorrow morning, so you should expect a call setting up the interview just as soon.”

Lena hummed her agreement. “Can you wait until after lunch? This way I can get my PR ready to deal with it, set up a date and narrow down the questions.”

“Of course,” Kara piped with a nod. “Anything you want, I mean, I own you big time here.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and waved one hand like what the woman had just said was an absurd concept for her. “Don’t be silly, Kara. I’m glad to help. Now, shoot me those questions of yours, Ms. Reporter.”

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Kara used a napkin to clean up her mouth and hide her blush, buying herself a few seconds, before she threw it in the coffee table and clapped. “Okay!” She crossed both of her legs under her as she turned to face Lena completely, a large smile turning the corner of her lips up. “How did we met?”

Feeling giddy for seeing Kara so happy in her presence, Lena copied her pose and placed both hands on either of her shins. “Okay, an easy one. You showed up in my office with Superman because you two thought I was being a mean Luthor.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop a giggle as she shook her head. “Really?” She scoffed. “And, in my defense, I didn’t think you were being mean.” Pointing a finger at her friend, the blonde arched an eyebrow at her to add an effect to her response.

It draws a lopsided grin from the other woman, her head leaned only an inch to the side as a quiet gratitude gesture. “We can say you saved me, which is true at some level.”

The reporter smirked. “You _are_ a walking target,” she taunted.

Lena pulled the cushion from behind her back and threw it at Kara as fast as she could, but of course, the blonde was faster and stopped the offending object with only one hand before it could hit her, all while laughing loudly, throwing her head back and all. “Keep teasing me and you’re going to have to find another girlfriend,” the CEO snorted and rolled her eyes, but the right corner of her mouth kept twitching while she tried to stop a smile of her own.

The blonde placed the cushion on her lap and raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, I won’t do it anymore, my bad.” She flashed one of her blinding smiles at Lena then. “There’s no one else I would rather have as a girlfriend, so I promise I will be on my best behavior.” As soon as she realized what she had said, Kara’s face turned bright red and a hand flew to her mouth. Lena’s only reaction was to raise an eyebrow and stare at her half in shock and half-amused. “I mean... I just – You said – I can...”

Sensing that Kara was about to have an aneurysm, Lena chuckled softly and placed a soothing hand on her knee. “It’s okay, Kara. If you play nice and don’t tease me, you will be an excellent girlfriend too.” She winked at the blonde and suddenly she wished she had a camera within her reach so she could sneak a picture of Kara’s beautiful reddened face. It was too cute, too precious. “Next question,” Lena said after a moment of silence where they just stared at each other.

Kara almost jumped out of her skin and her movement caused Lena to motion too. The CEO returned to her position before grabbing her scotch on the coffee table to take a sip and she tried not to watch while Kara fight to strengthen her already perfect glasses twice before she was able to talk again. All at once, without warning, that whole idea seemed like a terrible plan and she had no clue why.

“I know he wants to ask when we started dating, who asked who out, when was our first kiss, things like that,” Kara declared after a few moments of consideration.

Lena also took a few seconds to think, drank the rest of her scotch, and then started checking the items on her fingers. “We started dating a year ago, after the whole thing with Lilian kidnapping me from prison and all. I asked you out. We kissed after our first date. We...”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kara raised her hands to stop her friend, throwing her a surprised look. “Why _you_ are the one who asked me out?”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, clearly not amused by the question. “Do you really wanna go there?”

Kara crossed her arms. “Why couldn’t Supergirl ask you out?”

Feeling like the argument wouldn’t lead anywhere, Lena rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Fine, she did it.”

“You’re not making it sound like she did.”

“Kara, is that really important?”

Seeming to realize what she was doing, Kara looked down, blushing again, and used one hand to scratch the back of her head. “Sorry.”

Now with a fond eye roll, Lena leaned over again, this time to squeeze her forearm. “You’re too cute for your good,” she whispered, lips only an inch from touching Kara’s cheek before they touched it. She lingered there for maybe a little too long, her lips tingling everywhere, her face feeling too hot, her heart beating too fast, her lower stomach burning and twisting until she finally pulled away and got up. Lena needed to put some space between them, she needed to breathe some air that wasn’t surrounded by Kara’s ascent and she needed to close her eyes for a second before she did something she was going to regret forever. “I need more drink. Do you want more soda?”

Since she was running towards her small bar located in her kitchen, Lena didn’t saw Kara touching her cheek with the tip of her fingers, a dreamy look on her eyes, a dopey smile on her lips and a deep blush on her cheeks. Neither did she saw the blonde throwing herself back on the couch while faking a faint or her furiously shaking her head a second later to clear her thoughts.

* * *

“The only explanation I can find for all of this is that you’re masochistic,” Alex commented while spreading peanut butter on her bread two weeks later. Maggie, who was holding the morning news closer to her face, hid a smile behind her coffee mug and fought to keep her eyes in the black and white pages instead of both sisters bickering in front of her.

Kara sighed, deep and sad. “I’m not,” she replied downhearted.

The blonde had knocked on her sister’s apartment door as soon as she heard her alarm go off, even if she refused to admit she stood there until it went off, to show them the first printed version of the article CatCo was publishing about the Supers' love life. The digital version was already on air since midnight and Alex had read it already, but Kara grabbed the magazine after she saw it during her nightly patrol around town and she needed to show it to her sister. On the front page, a picture of her and Kal, as their superheroes alter-egos, standing side by side, arms on their waists and serious faces were staring at her. Behind Kal, the editing crew had managed to put a dark shadow with a large interrogation point on its chest. It was clearly meant to be a woman and it made Kara’s stomach twist unpleasantly.

On the other hand, behind herself, Kara could see Lena. The woman was using one of her 3 pieces suit, a beautiful dark blue piece, arms crossed and a sinful side grin as she stared to the person who dared to look at her. The headline said ‘The Supers reveal the truth about their love lives’. It was so not the headline Kara had sent off to be published, but she was not surprised they had changed it.

“Really? So why did you ask your long time crush to be your fake girlfriend if you’re not masochistic?” Alex wondered with a snort before she took a bit of her sandwich.

The heroine sighed heavily. “Lena is my best friend.” Even to her ears, she could hear how automatic her voice sounded like she had been saying these same words over and over again for Rao knows how long now. It made her wince.

Alex, on the other hand, sniffled. “I never said she isn’t. Did I said she isn’t, Maggie?”

“No,” the detective quickly answered without looking away from her paper, once again hiding her grin by drinking her coffee.

Kara rolled her eyes to both of them. “You two suck.”

“Look, all I’m saying is that you got yourself in this mess. The DEO had everything under control, we were going to start taking people to court for sexual harassment or something like that, but you decided to find a fake girlfriend who turns out you wish could be your real girlfriend. Not Supergirls’s girlfriend, Kara’s girlfriend.” Alex patted Kara’s knee when the blonde groaned and dropped her forehead against the table. “But you should think this for the bright side.”

“What bright side?” Kara’s voice was muffled because of her position and it made Alex smile as she exchanged a look with her girlfriend.

“How many friends you know walk around knowing what is their best friend’s eye color?” With that last tease, Maggie couldn’t hold back anymore. She chuckled, spilling some of her coffee back into her mug as Kara’s groans filled the apartment.

* * *

Lena had never heard of the Girlfriend Tag before and she never wanted to hear about it ever again, but she had a suspicion it wasn’t something she could avoid forever. Kara’s editor, who she would like to remember was her employee, who decided to pull out quite a number on her and her PR during the interview she so gently conceded for him. Lena doesn’t do interviews. She made some for Kara, but that’s just because it was Kara, but she willingly agreed to do one with this guy and he came up with that internet challenge to throw on her.

Like she wouldn’t know Kara’s eye color. Or Supergirl’s. Whatever.

In five months, he was an unemployed man and Kara wouldn’t be able to change her mind about that this time. And the only reason he had five months was that she couldn’t do it now and pretend it wasn’t because of that lazy excuse for an interview he decided to make. She made her research, he didn’t even come up with the questions himself.

The half-hour she spent answering his questions felt like torture. Not because she didn’t know how to answer them, she knew all the answers, but because she had to keep reminding herself that she was supposed to answer those about Supergirl, not Kara, and she was supposed to be the girlfriend, not a best friend. It was a little hard to think about what could possibly be Supergirl’s favorite movie.

She and Kara hadn’t thought about that type of question. They covered the basic ones: how, when, who and even why. But Lena had no idea someone could ask so many details in that short amount of time. And who would want to know Supergirl’s favorite meal? Why would anyone be interested in that?

Poor journalism was always outrageous to her.

With a deep tired sigh, Lena closed the digital version of the article and pushed her tablet away, turning her chair around to face the big window behind her desk and watch the city. She could only imagine how many people were out there now, waiting for her to step outside to attack her with more questions. Her driver had to circle the block twice this morning until he could find a way to break the paparazzi’s wall that had formed in front of L-Corp, all too eager to take a picture of her.

Jess, the poor girl, hadn’t stopped answering the phone since she first stepped inside work today and Lena could only imagine what was going on with her PR people. She still hadn’t heard from her mother, but she was not very eager for that either. Lilian would either scream at her or she would pretend she didn’t care and try to use it against her later.

She could feel a headache approaching like a train. It had to be a very long time since she had a migraine, but she was still able to identify one. Just when she was about to turn around to buzz Jess and ask her to bring some painkillers, a flash of red and blue crossed her line of sight and she jumped on her chair, a little surprised by it. Lena turned her head and saw that Supergirl had just landed on her balcony and was now tapping on the door with her knuckles, clearly waiting for her permission to get inside.

Already feeling a bit lighter, Lena got up and walked to open the door for her, a blissful smile adorning her lips. “Good morning, Supergirl,” she welcomed.

The heroine smiled down at her as she walked inside, hands on her hips as she tried to pull out her signature pose. “Morning, Lena!” Before she turned around to face her friend, Lena decided to do something about her incoming migraine. She shut the curtains on her window and sighed when the darkness surrounded her. “Lena?”

“Sorry,” she said, leaned against her desk, one hand on the cold glass surface as the other one pinched the bridge of her nose. “I have a migraine and the light was making it worse. Do you mind turning the lights for me?”

“Won’t it make it worse again?” Kara asked in a worried tone.

Lena nodded. “Yes, but it’s better than this gigantic window,” she pointed over her shoulder when she was done talking and tried to smile again, but it came out more like a grimace.

The blonde, now even more worried, shook her head. “So we can leave it like that, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Lena asked, but she was thankful for the small amount of relief being provided.

“Absolutely,” the other woman chortled with a nod. “Do you want to sit down?” Before Lena could answer that, Kara had flashed towards her to reach out for her hands to guide her through the darkness. Lena gasped, both because of the sudden movement, but also because of the electrical feeling that rushed down her spine when Kara touched her. “Sorry,” her friend said softly, pulling her hand away. “I’m going to help you get to the couch, I should have told you. My bad.”

“It’s okay, my mind is just slower.” Lena offered her a reassuring grin and this time reached out for Kara’s hand, squeezing the soft member as soon as she had hold of them.

Once she was sitting on her comfortable white couch, Lena sighed in relief, resting her head back against the cushion. “Is there anything else I can do?”

The CEO thought about it for a second, before she decided to throw caution to the wind. They had clearly crossed a line already, it was no point to keep holding it back now. “Cuddle?” She asked with a pout.

Surprised, Kara laughed. “Of course!” She piped happily as she plopped down beside the brunette. She opened her arms and, out of instinct, Lena found her way to them, cuddling against her side instantly and closing her eyes. Kara kissed the top of her head and sighed. “Comfy?”

“Yes,” Lena also sighed, her dark curls tickling Kara’s chin when she nodded.

The blonde chuckled. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly after a few minutes in silence.

“What for?” Lena wondered with a frown that the other woman couldn’t see.

Kara squeezed her a little tighter. “For making you go through this. I didn’t think it would be that bad. The questions and the people, that’s too much. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Lena shook her head. “The migraine is Lilian’s fault. I always have one when I think about her.” It was a little joke, small, weak and only half-joke, but it made Kara giggle a little, so she considered it a win. “Seriously, Kara, not your fault. I would still have done it, even if I knew what would happen later.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Lena pushed herself away just enough so she would be able to look to Kara’s face. She couldn’t see all of it because of the darkness surrounding them, but she could see the outlines of her nose and her jaw and the bright color of her eyes and it was enough for her at the moment. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Kara Danvers, even if my PR wants to kill me afterward.”

Kara laughed again, carefully not to make too much noise and cause any sort of additional pain in the other woman. She raised one hand to push a dark curl of hair behind Lena’s ear and the tip of her fingers brushed against the CEO’s cheeks, causing both of them to blush furiously. “Well, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you too, Lena. And, since I own you one, you can ask me anything in return.”

“Right now, I just want to stay here until I have to go for a meeting.”

“Well, then, let’s stay here.”

Lena ended up falling asleep. Jess walked inside her office half an hour later, chatting about how she wanted to punch the next person who called the office number, when she stopped short on her tracks, eyes wide and mouth open in shock when she saw her boss lying down with her head on Supergirl’s chest, using the heroine’s red cape as a blanket, while the blonde played a random game on her phone as she waited for the CEO to wake up.

They locked eyes, the hero and the assistant, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. “I will push her meeting for another hour,” Jess informed before she turned and walked away like the devil was chasing her.

Kara had no idea why, but she found that hilarious.

* * *

“Miss Luthor?”

“Yes, Jess?” When her assistant didn’t say anything else, Lena looked up from her papers, a little frown on her features. “Is everything okay, Jess?”

The Asian woman was looking down at her feet, hands crossed in front of her body, not quite sure what to do with herself or how to say what she had come there to say. She decided that she and Miss Luthor had a good enough relationship for her to just go for it without fearing for her job, but she still chose her words carefully. “Did you watched the news today?”

Lena raised her elbows so she was resting them on her desk and her pen clicked between her fingers a couple of times while she considered the question. “No, I haven’t. Why? What hideous thing had they been saying about me now?” She scoffed, lowering her arms and head again, ready to go back to work and finish the report in hands.

Jess, on the other side, felt her heart sink to her stomach. She had an idea that would be her boss’ answer, but she was still hoping she wouldn’t be the one giving her the news. “Well, actually, they’re being very... nice about you.”

That catch the CEO’s attention. Surprised, her hand stopped mid-sentence as her head shot up to look at her assistant with one arched eyebrow and an incredulous side grin. “Nice? The media is saying nice things about me?” Shaking her head, Lena threw her pen on top of her papers and pushed her chair back. “Now that’s something I need to see,” she declared as she got up and walked to the center of her office, where her coffee table was located and where she could find the remote.

Her large TV came up to life with low static noise, before a bright light came from it, along with the face of a reporter she should know the name but had no idea what was it. For a second she thought she was too late and they had already moved to the next hot subject, but of course, National City’s media would never drop the Luthor’s name. They had grabbed it like a dog on a bone, after all.

“Our reporters are trying to get in touch with Miss Lena Luthor, but, up to this point, with had no success in talking with her. Miss Luthor is the CEO of L-Corp and had recently come public as National City hero’s girlfriend. I wonder how she’s reacting to that, Jill.” At that, the man, a middle-aged looking man, gave a sickening smile and turned his chair so he could face what Lena assumed was Jill, a much younger blonde woman who seemed to be bored out of her mind. She couldn’t blame her.

“We will hopefully find out soon, John,” Jill added unduly with a way too thrilling voice to be real. “Meanwhile, we should examine the images again to understand what happened.”

“Oh, no.” Lena turned around to look at Jess, who had just gasped behind her.

When the woman did nothing more than hiding her face behind her palms, Lena turned to face the TV again, now with a deep frown on her face, just to be received with the image of Supergirl throwing a car’s door over her shoulder. A small smile turned the corner of her lips up as she watched Kara getting inside the car, that only then she realized was on flames, and reaching out for a young-looking lady that was behind the wheel. The girl held her hand and was easily pulled out from the car, and, just a second later, Supergirl had taken her to the sidewalk, away from the burning car and the curious people around them.

Lena could hear sirens in the distance, people started clapping in the background and the shaking image, clearly taken by someone who was watching the whole thing from the side, started to shake even more when the person joined the claps. Just when she was about to grab her phone and send a text to her friend, to congratulate her on another heroic act, the girl on the image decided that she was not in danger anymore and she could move again. Kara was still holding her, steading her until the paramedics got there, but then suddenly the girl’s hand reached out and grabbed her face, pulling her forward.

Supergirl was the strongest being on the planet, she could easily have resisted the pull, but maybe it was the shock that made her go along with it because out of sudden she was being pulled and in the next second the girl was kissing her. It had the potential to be a funny take, Lena would admit if she wasn’t completely furious with it. Kara’s eyes went wide, her hands opened and closed very close to her face, clearly not sure what she should do with them. She was pushing her body as far away as she could as the girl tried to push forward, one of her legs raised like the ladies in the romantic movies did – it made Lena roll her eyes.

Then, Kara seemed to recover from the shock. She placed her hands on the girl’s shoulder and pushed her away. It was a little harsh, the girl actually bounces on her feet for a second and she looked a little out of herself while she blinked, trying to understand what had happened. Kara said something, then motioned to someone to get closer, basically threw the lady on another man’s arms and flew away. The image changed and John and Jill were back, talking once again about what exactly Lena Luthor might be thinking about what happened on National City’s downtown.

If they wanted to know, Lena was furious.

“Lena?”

The second that it took for Lena to register that it wasn’t Jess’s voice calling her was also all it took for her anger to boil all the way inside her and burst out like an uncontrolled train. “What the actual fuck?” She folded her arms in front of her chest and scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! The whole point of telling everyone we’re dating was to stop the whole kissing Supergirl thing going on!”

“Lena.”

“And then she just goes and kisses her!”

“Lena.”

“What?” She turned around so fast that she was surprised her heels didn’t break under her. Lena came face to face with Supergirl, literally just a few inches from bumping their noses together, losing her balance. She had to place both of her hands on Kara’s shoulders and then she stopped short on her tracks in shock. “Supergirl,” she breathed out.

Kara gave her a dopey smile, hands on her waist where they had landed when she helped Lena to steady herself. “Lena,” teased her.

The CEO snorted and dropped her head, feeling a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you getting in.”

“I noticed it.” Kara was glad Lena wasn’t looking at her so she couldn’t see the disappointment flash on her face when the woman took a step away from her. Thankfully, Lena kept her hands on her forearms like she still needed it to stand. “Jess also left. I think she’s afraid to be in the same room as us right now.”

“Why?” Lena’s nose crinkled in the cutest way.

The heroine shrugged. “I think she thinks we’re going to make out in front of her.”

“Well, you certainly did make out in front of quite several people today.” Lena arched an eyebrow as the anger started to rise again.

At that, Kara blushed deeply and she let go of Lena’s waist to fiddle with her glasses. “Yeah, about that...”

“That woman is lucky I wasn’t there,” Lena huffed.

“Why?”

“I would have kicked her ass!” The CEO crossed her arms, trying to pull out an annoyed expression., but only managing to keep it for a second before a smile crept in. “Kissing my girlfriend like that. She was asking for a fight.”

“Wow, who would have guessed,” Kara teased. “Lena Luthor is the jealous type.”

“Oh, no, honey. Being jealous is one thing. Seeing your girlfriend being kissed by someone else is something entirely different and I have all the right to be pissed.” She decided to ignore the obvious conflict of the fact that they weren’t actually dating. “I should go on Twitter,” she joked, already pulling out her phone. Kara, taken completely by surprise, laughed. The CEO joined her as she put her cellphone away and started walking back to her desk. “Don’t worry, PR will take care of it.” She sat down on her chair and sighed. “Did you came all the way here to tell me it’s not what it looks like?”

The blonde chuckled. “I guess.”

“If your new girlfriend is up to share you with me, do you mind staying for lunch?”

Kara rolled her eyes but pulled the chair to sit down. “Like I would be crazy enough to let you go if we dated.”

Lena, with her hand already reaching for the phone on her desk, froze and turned to look at the other woman. The silence was heavy and Kara refused to look up, choosing to play with the tip of her red cape instead of acknowledging what she had just said. Luckily for her, the phone rang a second later, breaking the awkward moment, and Lena promptly jumped into action to answer it.

* * *

“You said what?”

“I know,” Kara groaned sadly around her burger. “I can’t believe I said it either.”

Maggie, who was passing behind her to grab a beer for herself, patted her shoulder. “That’s okay, little Danvers. It could have been much worse.”

“How?”

“You could have told her you’re in love with her for at least two years.” Maggie messes up her hair in a playful manner before going back to her own seat, happily drinking her beer.

Kara groaned a bit louder. “What do I do?”

“Logically, you get out of my apartment and you go tell her you love her,” Alex said with a gentle smile, knowing her sister was already feeling down. “Realistically, we will watch a movie and Maggie will loan me for you to cuddle while we do it.”

“Sadly for you, Danvers, I’m not willing to do so,” Maggie teased. “We will just sandwich her.”

* * *

The ground was approaching much too fast for her liking.

Even with Supergirl’s strong arms holding her safely bridal style, it was still too fast. Probably because she was pushed from her balcony just a second ago for the second time and it wasn’t better than the first time.

“You good?” Kara’s voice was soft against her ear, a little muffled by the wind around her.

Lena, arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

The heroine smiled down at her. “Anytime, but I do have to say,” she made a pause when they reached the ground. She gently landed and helped Lena to stand on her feet, keeping her hands on her waist until she was sure she could stay up on her own. There was people around her clapping and flashes started going off immediately, but she didn’t have time to think about that, she had to make sure Lena was fine and then she had to go beat the shit out of the man who dared to try to hurt her friend. “it’s quite hard to date a walking target.”

The CEO gasped in faked insult. “What did I told you about teasing me?”

“It would earn me a kiss?” Kara pursed her lips and leaned her head to the side to add on her joke.

“It would earn you singleness,” Lena corrected while raising one eyebrow. “But since you did save me, I suppose you deserve it, Supergirl.”

Suddenly very aware of the people around them, Lena raised herself on the tip of her toes, wrapped one hand around Supergirl’s neck to bring her down while the other one rested against her chest, and then she kissed her. In the back of her mind she wondered if she was as bad as the woman who did it just two days before, but she liked to think no. Especially because Kara didn’t push her away, in fact, she kissed her back and, Jesus fuck, she’s kissing Kara.

And sure, they’re doing that in the middle of her street while at least two dozen people are clapping or taking pictures or filming and the man who just tried to kill her are probably making his escape, and to be honest, she would have it in a million other ways, but it was happening and it was causing all sorts of reactions through her body. Her toes were curling, her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, her stomach was flipping and she could feel shivers run up and down her spine like she was receiving electric shocks.

And as sudden as it started, it was gone. Kara gently pushed her away by placing her hands on her biceps and Lena started to freak out immediately. Sensing her nerves starting to rise, the heroine leaned over to place a firm kiss on top of the CEO’s head before offering her a smile. “I have to go or we will lose our guy.”

“Oh,” it was all Lena managed to say, especially when her eyes refused to look anywhere but Kara’s lips.

“Do you need a flyback?”

“I will just take the bus,” Lena teased with a wink.

Kara rolled her eyes but had a soft smile playing on her lips when she pressed them against Lena’s. “I will stop by later, okay? Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, not my first run with hired killers.” Just because apparently that was something they did now, Lena cut Kara’s protest with a peck on her lips. “Go, Supergirl.”

* * *

“Before you say anything,” Kara started as soon as she stepped inside Lena’s penthouse, sliding from her balcony as easily as she had saved her earlier. She had changed from her super suit and was now using some sweatpants and a DEO’s shirt. “I just wanted to say that people are definitely not going to kiss me anymore.”

Lena, who was sipping her scotch on her couch while reading a book, legs crossed under her, quirked an eyebrow at her. “Not that I have anything to say on that, but they weren’t supposed to be doing that before either.”

Supergirl nodded. “Yeah, but after that kiss...” Not knowing hor she should finish that sentence, Kara chose to only walk towards the couch until she was standing in front of the brunette, hands on her hips.

“Sorry about that,” Lena said after she closed her book, marking the page with an old card. “I’m no better than everyone else who tried to do it.”

“No, no, no!” Kara’s voice was a little too loud as she quickly protested what her friend was telling her. She kneeled in front of her and reached out for her hand, gently putting her book down on the couch beside her. “You’re not like them!”

“Well, I did kiss you without your permission and...”

“There’s a big difference between you and everyone else, though, Lena.” Kara’s smile was gentle and loving and just too sweet as she squeezed Lena’s hands on hers. “I wanted you to kiss me, Lena. I have wanted you to kiss me for so long now.”

“Really?” The CEO’s voice was low and she sounded scared of whatever the heroine was about to reply.

But she had no reason to be scared. Kara brought both of her hands closer to her face and placed two soft kisses on the back of her hands, one on each of them. “Since I first walked inside your office.”

Lena bit her bottom lip to hold back the gigantic smile that was threatening to break free. “I wanted to kiss you just as long too.”

“So why on Rao’s name we took so long to do it?” Kara shook her head and they both shared an amused chuckle before she raised on her feet again to press the sweetest kiss Lena ever received on her cheek. “Besides, you forgot you were already dating Supergirl, so you kinda was allowed to kiss her, you know.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already, Kara Danvers.”

* * *

“I came up with three different plans,” Lena declared a week later when Kara set down by her side again, offering her the popcorn bowl before snuggling into her side.

Alex, who was fighting for the remote with Maggie for the last minute, looked at them. “Plans for what?”

“Now that Lena and I are dating, we kinda need to end Lena’s relationship with Supergirl,” Kara explained with a content sigh against Lena’s chest.

“So you’re dating now?” Maggie joked. “I didn’t realize it, you looked exactly like you did two weeks ago.”

The newly couple rolled their eyes jointly and Kara showed her tongue to the detective. “What plans did you come up with, babe?” she asked finally.

“Well, I could say that all the harassment from the admirers was too much for me to handle,” the CEO started with a teasing tone.

“How many people tried to kiss you since this whole mess started?” Alex asked with a jolly grin, throwing her legs on Maggie’s lap as she finally wins the battle for the remote.

“More than zero is already more than it should have been,” Lena whispered under her breath, taking a sip from her wine.

Kara moved up to press a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “I got a kiss from you,” she reminded her sweetly.

The brunette blushed slightly. “My second idea,” she continued, too flustered to say anything else. “was to say it simply didn’t work, but it’s not so exciting this way.”

“You want to break the news again?” Maggie joked.

“I think it would be an amazing way to end this relationship, you know.”

Alex’s smile grew wider. “You’re always going to be known as Supergirl’s ex-girlfriend, I hope you know that.”

When Kara started laughing, way more delighted than she should have been, Lena pinched her side. “What are you laughing about? You’re going to be the new girlfriend of Supergirl’s ex.”

“I’m fine with that,” Kara shrugged. “I’m hotter.”


End file.
